siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Fox
Adric Alieri '''also known as '''The Black Fox was the founder, original leader, fourth leader and last leader of Gray Mafia and informant of the bounty hunters Vinnie, Kiro, and Shorty. Considering how hard it was for the gang to find him, and his extensive network of men who get the information for him, he is probably the best of the best. Pre-Sift Heads he was born in palermo as child of extremly poor family. orginally he was captain in ıtalian army working under Major Johnson, later he was orginally one of two underbosses of Red Mafia before Gray Mafia, one day he have argue with Mr. Johnson and angrily he split from Red Mafia and he founded Gray Mafia and became their first leader/don/overboss before sift heads, later he stepped down, became soldato and replaced by his underboss Scaleri. Sift Heads World- Act 1 During SHW- Act 1, the black fox and his gang wants Alonzo dead because the Mafia poses a threat to them. After searching the Italian Mafia's HQ and realizing Alonzo wasn't there, they decided to search out the Black Fox in hopes of finding him. After searching through 3 different sources and 3 different persons (Hunter, The Snake and The Scorpion), the gang received a phone call from the Black Fox after winning a car race against Hunter. He is found hiding in the slum building north of town. He thought the gang either wanted money from him or to kill him. After killing all of his henchmen, he is surprised to realize that he was being hired for getting information on Alonzo. His men had been killed because "they were in the way." After this confrontation, he informs the gang that Alonzo is hiding in Palermo, Italy in his villa. He calls again later to say that a prostitute named Cosima, who was being held prisoner by the Mafia, could help them get into the villa. Sift Heads World- Act 2 In SHW- Act 2, the Black Fox makes a brief appearance. After Yuuma swears to make Kiro pay for the deaths of the Yakuza informants in Tokyo, the Black Fox gives a surprise call to the assassins about another Yakuza informant "looking them up" in Chicago. Sift Heads World- Act 6 The Black Fox's last appearance comes in SHW- Act 6. After the team discovers their blown-up HQ, Kiro calls him to find out what happened. At first, he tries to say he's busy but clams up after Kiro admonishes him. ("Hey, we're paying you for this info!") The Black Fox goes on to explain that while the bounty hunters had been in Brazil (SHW- Act 5), the Mafia and another criminal group had taken advantage of their absence to free Alonzo from his cell (SHW Act III-V). He then goes on to say that some of Alonzo's men were still in the area. After the henchmen are sifted, the Black Fox finds out that the Yakuza was the second group who had helped the Mafia, which leads the assassins to go to Tokyo for information. In Hilo, Hawaii, the Black Fox reveals that his men had found two possible locations of where Alonzo and Grandmaster Yuuma were hiding. He also says that Yuuma was sending out a ship to America to enter the black market there. The two locations turn out to be red herrings, which makes the assassins start suspecting a trap. After the Yakuza ship is taken care of (rammed back into Japan), Alonzo reports this incident to Yuuma, who flys into a terrible rage. ("You mean I've lost millions in profits?!") Alonzo reassures him by claiming that he knew who had told the bounty hunters about the ship (a.k.a the Black Fox). After Chicago Police Commissioner and his men are goint to attack on Black Fox's Bar In Hılo after they attacked him. One of henchman is died later Chicago Police Comissioner entered and saw Black Fox, Black Fox attend take Colt 1911 Pistol but Comissioner shot his chest and He lay down. When the gang goes back to Hilo to question about the two red herrings, they discover blood and a henchman's dead body outside of the resort that the Black Fox was waiting in. Inside the resort, the Black Fox is sitting on the floor bleeding. He is upset that he has to die for helping the team on their missions. ("You know that Mafia/Yakuzas really want you dead?! So they seek out your informant... me...") In his last moments, he informs them that Alonzo is "planning something big" with Chicago's Commissioner. After asking the gang to stop the crooks, the Black Fox starts coughing and dies from the bullet wounds he sustained He is Killed by Chicago Police Commissioner. Category:Male Characters